muvluvfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Jinguuji Marimo/@comment-26436459-20151023021211/@comment-4391208-20151024161732
Singapore Army, Artillery. I'm not going to go off-tangent with fireside stories but while I don't condone being an asshole (take this from a former section commander even if you believe nothing else I'll be putting down from here on), there will always be someone up there in the ladder who unfortunately not only NOT share my viewpoint but makes it a goal to stick his/her finger down into my range of tasks - tasks that I have to then delegate some of to whichever, depending on how you see it, "unlucky" subordinates I have that day because even if I can handle all of them I can't handle all of them at once. It only takes one person to make a bad impression; having seen cases of people triggered by far less than what went on in this text segment, I'm not saying that it's okay. If it came across as such, I'm sorry for that. The fact remains, however, that most senior commanders are not aware, either through the schedule of managing the unit or other broader issues that involve the senior command level personnel, of each and every "social politics" issue going on in the camp they're stationed in, to say nothing of events across the branch. They can help if you bring things to their attention, but what can they do for everything? There's still always going to be That One Asshole, and to add salt to the wound That Asshole might as well be sitting on a throne as far as the rank difference is concerned, and there's still going to be unpleasant interactions that you can only suck up because going to top management will entail a whole host of procedures that can and WILL bring down extra work on you and by extension the people around you, and as I've said above, only one chance for such an event is needed. Here's an example; certain recruits will often go to the MO for less than warranted reasons, casting a bad light on the rest of the hardtaking group, and MOs will be extra-wary in giving official excuse statements to recruits who do actually need it thanks to such incidences; to say nothing of that one MO who's convinced that every ailment he sees is a fake-out. Just one is enough. While I won't claim that I've seen the worst, there are incidences that I'd rather forget now that I'm out, since the worst part is that nobody saw it coming. Anyways, back to the VN. I seriously fail to see the "asshole" part of the doctor. He's blunt as can be, but his tone is fairly neutral throughout the whole part. In no part of his short segment does he insinuate any failure attributable to Marimo's individual actions; you can even take that last sentence as an attempt, in the detached manner of someone sick to the bone of death, to congratulate her on her solo survival. You yourself even noted the possibility that the doctor may be under mental strain from the unending stream of triage under his tent; he even took the time to explain the progression of the fighting forces in the time she was unconscious. Mind, I was the one who did that translation and it's been un-updated for almost two years, so at that time I was more focused on bringing across the definitions of the keywords in his speech than "beautifying" the sentence to carry the tone across. I assume anyone using this script would have been having the game program running at the same time, as well.